Across Time
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: He was of the past and he was of the future, two souls separated by time to never meet and yet they did. This story contains Slash, Yaoi, and Mpreg. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

**SUMMARY**: He was of the past and he was of the future, two souls separated by time to never meet and yet they did.

Okay, this is going to be a different story. In this, Harry will not be like his original self.

**WARNINGS**: Blood, swearing, sexual themes, fighting, bashing of Molly, Ron, Alive!Potters, Wrong boy who lived, messing with the timeline, some characters being out of character, Mpreg, slash, Yaoi, and same-gender couples.

I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Time

My life is not an important one, nor is it a borning one, my life started after my parents left school. I was born to James and Lily Potter, yes, the famous couple who helped to defeat Voldemort with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' Jacob Potter. Am I Jacob Potter? No, I'm Harry Virgil Potter, the older and mostly forgotten brother of Jacob.

Let me explain a few things, you see, a few years ago I was 5 years old when my brothers Jacob and his fraternal twin brother Felix were born. Of course, I was a happy big brother and spent most of my time with them. Then the dark lord came, he arrived at Godric Hollow and attack the home. He knocked my parents out and came to the nursery where I stood ready to protect my brothers.

While I was only five years old but I was smart, I managed to put up a shield around my brother's cot. So, when I refused to move the dark lord shot the killing curse at me. I remember blacking out and waking up sore and in pain in a partly destroyed nursery, there was blood on my head as my parents fussed over Jacob as Dumbledore called him the Boy-Who-Lived. Remus and Sirius were tending to me and Felix at the time and after that day things changed.

As I got older my parents began to slowly forget about me, they dotted on Jacob a lot to the point he became spoiled and attention-seeking while Felix would hide in my room and spend all his time with me. I gave Felix comfort and support when things became too much, it hurt seeing our parents and brother turn into fame-hungry people but that's human nature when fame and fortune can affect people.

It was also around this time that I first met him when I was 7, I met a boy in my dreams. I had been reading a book I read earlier that day in my dream world, as I call it when I heard a voice ask me what I was doing. This startled me and made me look over to see a boy my age but with fair skin, stunning red eyes, and golden hair. He asked me what I was reading and it took me a moment to realize that he was speaking a different language before telling him of my book. He seemed shocked by something before moving to sit next to me, I spent the rest of my dream-sharing my book with him.

After that, I kept meeting him, we would talk for hours and laugh and have fun like normal children. Something I cherished, so, it came as a shock when we finally told each other our names. Turns out, I was dream-sharing with the young King of Uruk himself, Gilgamesh.

He had been shocked by me as well, a boy from the future dream-sharing with a boy from the past? Unheard of! But as children, it didn't bother us for long before we went back to having fun.

When I went to school was when things started to change, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, no surprise there considering my love of reading. I remember going to sleep that night and seeing Gilgamesh sitting on the bed of the dream room as we called it, he had on different clothing as he told me of his ascension to becoming the king of Uruk. After that, the dreams became a much-needed escape from the stress of reality.

Then during my second year at Hogwarts, right as puberty hit me I got one hell of a shock. I had been in my dorm room when a warmth rushed over, it nearly made me collapse but I got a hold of myself and when I checked myself over for problems I saw something that I never had before. Emerald green markings, the same color as my eyes, were across my chest and left arm, I, of course, freaked out.

This called my head of house in who took one look at my markings and seemed really happy about something, Flitwick then took me to Dumbledore who when told the news looked very happy. My head of house left me with Dumbledore, who was like my grandfather at this point, who sat me down and told me about soulmates and soul markings.

Turns out, the magically powerful can gain markings linking them to their soulmates. It's not common but can happen and is seen as a very good sign in the wizarding world since it shows that magic is still giving us her blessings and helping our world, Dumbledore was actually the one to enforce laws and rules regarding soulmates and how their bonds are not to be tampered with since it causes great pain for the bonded pair in question. When I asked why he would do this my headmaster reviled that he lost his own soulmate during the first wizarding war, he did not want anyone to go through the pains he went through back then.

After that I wondered who my soulmate was, I got my answer when I went to the dream room, I saw Gilgamesh again only this time he had the same markings on his chest but on his right arm instead of left and the markings were red as his eyes. It hit me then, Gilgamesh of Uruk, the king, was my soulmate.

Gilgamesh didn't know, or he wasn't informed yet since he was confused by his own markings appearing suddenly, I decided to wait until he was told himself and distracted him with what I had learned in lessons.

It was hard keeping it hidden but I managed, it wasn't until my fifth year that things kicked off, it had been a normal day until a Gryffindor student took me aside and surprised me by asking me out on a date. I gently declined me and told him that I belonged to another and showed him the markings on my arm, he seemed a bit upset but he quickly understood and wished me luck before leaving. Later that night I told Gilgamesh of the boy asking me on a date and he became very protective and then possessive.

He shocked me by then grabbing me saying 'You are mine' before kissing me on the lips, it sent a shock through us both making our markings glow. After the kiss, Gilgamesh revealed that his mother finally told him of the truth behind his markings. I remember smiling as I showed him my own, which lead to a very interesting make out. After that, we went from friends to boyfriends or lovers as Gilgamesh says. Though I managed to curb some of his more bad habits with time.

So, our dream room went from dreams to a soul room. A place where our souls meet turns out it had been that all along, soon our soul room became very active as Gilgamesh took us to the next level which left me with some faded markings by morning which easily healed over, thankfully before my lessons started.

Things really kicked off in my sixth year, my little siblings entered Hogwarts. This made everyone excited to see the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for the first time, I almost face-palmed when I first saw Jacob walking with an arrogant smirk on his face and slightly chubby. While Felix just sighed with a 'Why me?' look on his face, he was a healthy weight and had a stoic facial expression.

The sorting went smoothly, Jacob went into Gryffindor no surprise there and Felix went to Ravenclaw. I was happy for Felix, maybe this will help him get out of Jacobs's shadow.

Then Dumbledore gave everyone a warning that the Third-floor corridor was off-limits for the year due to '_renovations_' and anyone caught around there would get detentions for a whole month and a huge loss of points, this made me curious but I figured it was just a warning to stay out of the way while a part of the school got fixed up.

The school year went smoothly, apart from Ronald Weasly getting into trouble for bullying a girl, Hermione Granger who was Felix's new friend, this upset Flitwick who sorted the problem out with Ron's head of house who was not a happy camper herself at the time.

Things got really hectic after Christmas when Felix came to me and informed me of overhearing Jacob, Ron, and Dean plotting to sneak into the third floor to look for a 'treasure' hidden there. I was quick to inform Flitwick of this and he thanked us before leaving to inform Dumbledore, turns out an Item from Nicolas Flammel was hidden down there for safekeeping until the owner came to pick it up. Dumbledore was very displeased with the boys on the upside though they caught the DADA teacher down there doing something, he was not seen after that though I do remember seeing Amelia Bones around as her men dragged someone away. Susan was happy to see her aunt though.

Gilgamesh got a laugh out it when I told him about Jacob and his friends being stuck in detention until next year! To be honest it made Felix's and my day as well. Things were normal for the rest of the year with only a few potion accidents.

During the summer I went to Gringotts and accepted my Black Lordship since Sirius named me his hair, speaking of Sirius, he was currently on his honeymoon with Remus his new husband.

My last year for me, and my sibling's second year, was more hectic than the last! Arthur Weasley got into a fight with Lucius Malfoy and Lockheart was now at Hogwarts 'teaching us', the guy was just full of hot air in my opinion. Gilgamesh called him a '_walking peacock_' like Draco, well, he wasn't wrong in that regard both liked showing off.

Then the petrification started, it caused an uproar and the school went into lockdown. Dumbledore had restrictions put into place until the culprit was caught, I did my best to help protect my fellow ravens but two more students fell to the petrification. It wasn't until Hermione got petrified holding a book on deadly creatures that we managed to get a clue, a basilisk was in the school!

Felix took the information straight to Dumbledore, who quickly called in Amelia Bones and let her handle it while he got the students out of the school. He had to practically stun and drag Jacob outside when he tried to 'be a hero' and face the beast himself, followed by a long lecture on why it was not a good idea to face the Basilisk without the proper skills or experience. There was a slight panic when headcount was done and found a student missing from Slytherin, Snape was not pleased.

Amelia, with one dead basilisk in the school thanks to a rooster, came out and informed the headmaster of finding the missing student with their magic core almost drained and sights of possession. An Auror had picked up a strange book only to discover that it was the possessed item when it tried to take over him! He alerted everyone and soon an Unspeakable arrived and took the book away happy to have a new toy to play with.

The student was taken away to be healed and treated and Draco Malfoy found himself in trouble since he was the one to bring the item to school, let's just say, Malfoy had to pay a lot of money for the student that got possessed's treatment.

After that mess, I graduated Hogwarts, top of my class which made Sirius, Remus, Felix and the teachers proud. Now, with newfound freedom. I decided to travel the world for a bit, I told everyone that I was going to find my soulmate. They wished me luck and promised to keep me updated on things, I left Felix an emergency contact in case something bad happened.

Well, I've done enough writing for tonight. I need to get a new grimoire soon since this one is almost finished.

"And done, when written like that my life so far seems like something out of a storybook," I said as I leaned back closing my book and flexing my hand.

Standing up I rub my neck and went over to my bed, tomorrow I will be leaving to start my trip around the world. I paused by the mirror to look at my reflection.

I had a fair-skin tone with smooth unblemished skin, my hair was shoulder-length at the moment and raven black. My emerald green eyes stood out against my complexion, my body build was that of a runner with smooth toned muscles. I had slightly broad shoulders and curves to my waist with smooth toned legs and arms, my body was made for speed and agility but I could pack a hidden punch if need be. My body build also showed that I was a submissive male, this meant I was able to have children thanks to magic. So, it's not uncommon in the magical world for same-gender couples.

"Hm, I best get some sleep, plus Gil is waiting for me," I said before taking my shirt off letting my markings show as I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a room with stone walls that had plants growing across in random places, a single large king-sized bed sat in the middle with red and golden fabrics covering it. A book self was also in the room along with a weapon rack filled with many weapons, the most important thing, however, was on the bed.

There laying on his side in nothing but a pair of white pants was Gilgamesh, his golden hair lay flat as he rested his head on his hand with golden earrings, necklace, and bracelets in place. His body build showed that he was strong and dominant by nature, his red markings standing out against his own fair skin tone. He opened his eyes when I approached.

"Hello, love," I said climbing onto the bed and over to him.

He grins pulling me on top of him, I rested my arms across his chest and rested my chin on my forearms looking at him.

"Hello to you too, I take it you are prepared for tomorrow?" Gilgamesh asked as he reached up and played with a bit of my hair.

"Yes, everything is prepared, I just need to sort a few small things but that's mostly food for traveling," I said as I traced one of his chest markings.

"Good, I take it you will be traveling to Fuyuki first?" Gilgamesh asked as I nodded.

"Yes, the Holy Grail War is suppose to be starting in a year, it gives me enough time to track down a chose master and with the item you gave me it should be easy enough to summon you," I said as I remembered discovering the Holy Grail War from a student who was also a mage studying abroad from Japan.

I learned a few things from the mage who awoke my own circuits last year, this head to taking lessons in weapons and hand to hand. Gilgamesh was a big help in learning how to fight, it turns out I am deadly with archery and swords.

Anyway, the Holy Grail War will be perfect, if I can get a master to summon Gilgamesh then by the end of the war I can use an ancient ritual I found to give Gilgamesh his own body. Hm, I'll have to make a deal with the master if I am to accomplish this.

"Hm, I can't wait to make you my own in body, there is only so much you can do here," Gilgamesh said as he traced my back making me shiver remembering all the heated moments in our soul room.

I glanced down at my hand and with a smile, I summoned a small golden gate above my hand, somehow, the Gate of Babylon recognized me as Gilgamesh's future 'wife' but I was happy to be the 'wife' I was a feminine male after all or androgynous since people found it hard to guess my gender. So, the Gates bonded to me as well. I could summon simple things and small weapons, I could also store things in there if need be.

"I can't wait to mess with people," I said as I closed the gate.

"Mongrels are fun to mess around with, now, my love, let us rest you have a busy day tomorrow," Gilgamesh said as I moved and lay beside him.

"Love you too, Gil," I said as we shared a kiss.

"I love you as well, my little soulmate," Gilgamesh said as he pulled back before we both settled down and drifted off.

**NEXT DAY**

I smiled as I sat on the plane that would take me to Japan, I leaned back pulling out a book to read. It was hidden under a charm so non-magicals wouldn't see that it was a book about runes and spells.

Soon, I will be in Fuyuki. My next adventure is there, an adventure I can't wait to start.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys enjoy it!

In the next chapter, Harry is in Fuyuki and is on the hunt.

Until then, this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! Welcome.

Now, in this chapter, Harry is in Fuyuki and is on the hunt.

I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Deals

**JAPAN**

**FUYUKI CITY**

It was early in the morning in Japan as the sun began to grace the land, just outside the city of Fukiyu. The very place where the upcoming Holy Grail War will take place was a simple but lavish manor. It was hidden in a forest and belonged to the Black Family, it was one of their getaway homes but now it belonged to Harry Potter or Harrison Black now.

Not long after Harry left England, his bank in Gringotts informed him that James Potter had officially given the Potter Heirship to Jacob. Unknowingly casting Harry out of the Potter family, this had upset Harry for about five minutes before remembering that he had the Black family Lordship which was more powerful than the Potter family. Sirius was more than happy to fully adopt Harry as his son after hearing the news, right now Sirius and Remus were in Italy enjoying the food and sunshine.

Harry groans as he awoke in his room, he blinked his eyes a few times before yawning as he got up with a stretch. The sunlight peeking through into the room showed off his fair-skin tone and his now waist-length hair, Harry smiled as he got up showing he had nothing on which showed off his curved but toned body that showed off both his feminine qualities and masculine qualities his soulmate markings stood out as he went about his morning routine.

After getting dressed Harry sat at his desk which had notes and items scattered across it, two of the items stood out though. One was a fossiled snakeskin, the other was a golden bracelet from Gilgamesh's era. Harry smiled as he leans back in his chair, he had on a white button-up blouse with a high neck collar that was held together by a black ribbon. Over that was a grey cardigan that stopped just before his thighs and was held closed by a grey slash, his legs were hidden by skinny dark blue jeans with black socks and brown ankle boots with a one-inch heel.

His outfit made it hard to tell if he was male or female, Harry loved to confuse people it came from his trickster side and reinforced by Sirius much to Remus's dismay. Harry took a sip of his tea as he went over his plan for the day.

"Hm, I've found a master that is planning to summon Gilgamesh, now, to deliver the fossil to him, it's a good thing I intercepted the package otherwise I would have lost out on a good bargaining chip," Harry said as he eyed the fossil before looking at the bracelet.

"This bracelet should also be a good catalyst," Harry said as he finished his drink and set it down before standing up and picking his focus ring up.

After leaving Britain he traded in his wand and had it made into a ring, the ring was a golden dragon with an emerald between its head and tail. Harry put the ring on his left hand and picked the items up and summoned a gate of Babylon. He placed the items inside and closed the gate, smiling Harry left his room and went to the entrance. He gave the house-elves their orders for the day before grabbing his coat and leaving the home, smiling Harry apparated away.

**TOHSAKA MANOR**

Tokiomi sighs as he stood in his office, on the outside he looked like a calm man but on the inside, he was panicking as he thought about the Holy Grail War. His relic that he ordered had not shown up yet, it if did not arrive in time then he would have to use another relic to summon a different hero of the past.

The head of the Tohsaka family was about to pour himself a glass of wine to ease his nerves when a knock on his door made him pause and look over.

"Come in," He said and the door opens to show his wife.

"Dear, there is someone here saying they have a package and business that they need to discuss with you," She said making Tokiomi nod.

"Let them in, why don't you go and finish packing?" Tokiomki said making her nod and leave but not before giving a polite bow to someone.

Then a person entered the room that set Tokiomi on edge, the person, it was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman. Long silky raven black hair pulled into a ponytail, fair-skin that held a hidden glow. The person's emerald green eyes outdid the gems he used in his magecraft and seemed to glow with power, their clothing only made it harder to tell their gender.

'_One thing is for sure, this person is powerful_' Tokiomi thought as he tensed up as the person looks around his office before locking onto him.

They gave a smile before saying "Greetings Tohsaka Tokiomi, I am Harrison Black,"

'_So, this person is male? The Black family as well, is he from the Black family? They were powerful before going into hiding_' Tokiomi thought before speaking.

"Greetings to you as well, Mr. Black what brings you to my office today?" Tokiomki said while discreetly looking at the man's hands as he walked over and sat on the sofa in his office.

"Yes, I do, and don't worry I don't have any command seals, in fact," Harrison said lifting up his hands to show no markings.

"I'm here to help you, so to speak, with the Holy Grail War, for a price that is," Harrison said as he leans back a smirk on his lips.

"Help me? In what way Mr. Black? I already have allies helping me," Tokiomi said treading carefully, he knew better than to anger a Black.

The Black family was powerful and known for their use of dark arts and deadly spells, their magecraft was something to admire as well, able to infuse weapons with elemental abilities and having a minor connection to death magic. They also had legendary tempers and the famous Black Madness that is when a member of the Black family let's their sadistic and mad sides out to play and giving them a boost in magic for a short while.

Tokiomki knew that if he said the wrong word then he could very well lose his head.

"Yes, but I have something you want a fossil and an item to help you summon Gilgamesh," Harrison said as he held up his hand and then to Tokiomi's shock a golden gate opened up and dropped two items onto his coffee table.

'_The relic I ordered!_' Tokiomi thought as the gate vanished as Harrison smirks.

"How did you?" Tokiomi asked moving to look at the relics when he felt a flare of magic making him stop.

"Ah, ah, ah, no touchy, now, to answer your question I can use my soulmates gates because it recognizes me as it's future queen," Harrison said as he reached over and picked the golden bracelet up.

"Soulmate? You are Gilgamesh's soulmate? How is this possible?" Tokiomi asked confused but keeping his guard up.

"Yes, you could say the gods misplaced me as part of Gilgamesh's 'punishment'," Harrison said with an eye roll, while not the entire truth but Tokiomi didn't need to know that.

"Now, onto our deal," Harrison said a smiling forming on his lips.

"Ah, yes, what is this price that you want?" Tokiomi asked as he felt the magic in the room roam around as if searching for something before calming down.

"When you summon Gilgamesh the only thing I ask of you Tokiomi is that when you win the war is that I can use a ritual to give my soulmate a body of flesh and blood to live in our era before you wish on the Grail," Harrison said as he summons a cup of wine from a gate.

Tokiomi weight his options, on one hand, he would gain a powerful ally and someone who could calm the king of heroes from rage but the downsides were that his new ally would be just as liable to skin his alive or Gilgamesh himself would run him through if he pissed off his supposed soulmate. His request though was easy to do and would not hinder his plans in any way, Tokiomi sighs looking at the relics.

'_In the end, I have no choice if I wish to summon the King of Heroes I need those relics, well played Mr. Black, well played_' Tokiomi said the man had come here will all the cards in his hands it seems.

"Very well, I agree with the price, Mr. Black," Tokiomi said as Harrison nods.

'_Perfect, those lessons with Snape and Gil on how to make deals paid off_' Harrison thought as he passed the bracelet to Tokiomi who looked it over.

"Please call me Harry, currently my father Sirius Black is the head of the house," Harry said making Tokiomi nod as he placed the bracelet on the table.

"Of course," Tokiomi said as Harry let the cup he held vanish back into the Gate of Babylon.

A knock was then heard as it opens followed by an "Excuse me," Harry looked over to see a brown-haired man with dull brown eyes and wearing priest clothing.

'_He looks lost, oh? What this?_' Harry thought as he sensed something familiar with the male.

"Kirei, you've arrived at an opportune time, the relic I made arrangements for arrived today," Tokiomi said as the young man looked at his mentor before looking at Harry.

"Kirei, this is Harrison Black, he will be helping us in the Holy Grail War," Tokiomi said as Harrison nods in greeting.

"Please, call me Harry," Harry said as he took his cardigan off and placed it beside him.

"How will you be assisting us?" Kirei asked as Harry hums before gesturing to the relics.

"I have already helped by delivering these two relics to Tokiomi, you will get my support in return I will get my soulmate," Harry said as Kirei looked shocked for a moment.

"Soulmate? Why would you get your soulmate out of all this?" Kirei asked during his training he had learned of the wizarding world and among that was soulmates.

"You see, Kirei, Harry's soulmate is none other than Gilgamesh himself," Tokiomi said as Kirei looked between the two unsure and slightly suspicious.

"What proof do you have?" Kirei asked making Harry smirk.

Harry held up his hand making a golden gate appear and from it came a single dagger that dropped into Harry's hand the gate then closes, the male twirled it around before throwing it and embedding it in the table. Harry then moves and unbuttoned his blouse letting his emerald green markings show as he took his top off, Kirei's suspicions seem to fade as he looked Harry's markings over before nodding.

"I see, so you have no interest in the grail then?" Kirei asked as Harry put his top back on and buttoned up.

"Yes, that glorified cup interests me none, only my mate," Harry said as he stood up putting his cardigan on.

"When you do the summoning let me know, I wish to be here to greet him when he arrives," Harry said as he gave the two a polite nod and left the dagger on the table vanishing as the door closes.

"Kirei," Tokiomi said making his apprentice look at him.

"Yes?" Kirei asked before taking in how tense Tokiomi was.

"Never make him mad, the Black family is not one to be crossed understand?" Tokiomi said in warning making Kirei nod.

"I understand," Kirei said though he was curious, the Black family? He had heard of them before but where?

'_Why do I feel so strange when I heard the name?_' Kirei thought before making a mental note to look into the Black family later.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Tokiomi kept his word and two days later Harry met both him and Kirei at the church, the young wizard met Father Risei, Kirei's father. The older man seemed shocked by Harry's last name before relaxing and welcoming Harry with open arms, Harry followed them to the church's basement where the summoning ritual will take place.

Tokiomi placed the relics on the altar as it hit midnight, Harry watched on feeling excitement rushing through him. Soon, his king would be here in the psychical plane. He watched as Tokiomi began, the magic and mana growing as the ritual circle glows with power.

Harry glanced overseeing the golden bracelet he lent Tohsaka glowing slightly, it was working. He gasped feeling his markings grow warm as his magic surged through him, he heard Tokiomi yell the last bit of the chant before a bright light filled the room.

Hary had to cover his eyes but he could feel a powerful presence enter and flood the room, it wrapped around him welcoming him as his magic reached out greeting the power as his body fills with warmth.

Harry opens his eyes as he lowers his arm, he heard Tokiomi say something but he didn't take them in as he stared at the person standing in the ritual circle. There standing in his golden armor was Gilgamesh.

The king took a deep breath as he felt the effects of the summoning fade allowing him to sense everything around him, he could sense his contract with the mongrel who summoned him. Hm, he would be a fine vessel for now. He could sense an older aura and another master in the room, hm, that must be Kirei that Harry had spoke of. There! He opens his eyes as he felt the one being he wanted most.

Looking over he saw Harry, in his casual clothing, his beauty standing out even in the darkened room he found himself in. He felt his body grow warm as his mates magic caress and welcome him before the king could go over to Harry the king looked at his new 'master' as he spoke up.

"Welcome, king of heroes," Tokiomi said as he gave a bow of respect making Gilgamesh narrow his eyes at him.

"So, you are the mage that has summoned me? Speak your name, now!" Gilgamesh ordered as Tokiomi showed his marked hand.

"Yes, I am the one who summoned you, my name is Tokiomi Tohsaha, head of the Tohsaka family," Tokiomi said as the king stared at him as if looking at his very soul.

"Hm, you have greeted me well and are supplying me mana without trouble, very well, for now, you shall be my vessel but if you overstep your boundaries Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said as he smirks summoning two gates with swords emerging from them making Tokiomi tense up.

"I will be sure to rid the world of you," Gilgamesh said before dismissing the gates as he left the circle before turning to Harry.

"Gilgamesh," Harry said smiling as he steps closer, the king looked at Tokiomi and the two priests in the room.

"Mongrels, leave," Gilgamesh said sharply his tone of voice commanding.

Tokiomi looked between the two and nodded he gestured for Kirei and Risei to follow him, the three soon left the room leaving only Harry and Gilgamesh.

Harry smiled as he steps closer reaching up and placing a hand upon Gilgamesh's cheek, the king gave a shuddered breath as he felt the soft touch making him close his eyes and lean into the warmth of the hand that touched him.

"Gil, I almost find it hard to believe you are here," Harry said his voice thick with emotions as Gilgamesh opens his eyes and smiled.

He reached out and pulled Harry closer, their height differences becoming apparent. Harry came up to Gilgamesh's eyes in height, the king reached up placing a hand behind Harry's head.

"Let me show you that this is reality, my little mate," Gilgamesh said as he moved pulling Harry into a deep kiss.

The moment contact was made between them a surge of warmth rushed through them as their markings glowed under their clothing, Harry groans as he reached up running his hands through Gilgamesh's hair as the king reached down and picked him up by his thighs not stopping the kiss.

Gilgamesh felt like he was intoxicated, his body was warm as he felt Harry's body pressed against his so perfectly. His lips were soft yet firm, Gilgamesh though for a split second he could taste pleasure itself on his lips. The king felt Harry's hands run thought his hair sending a shiver down his spine before the need for air became too much, both pulled apart panting as Harry rested his forehead on Gilgamesh's.

"If this is a dream again I will be very upset," Harry said making Gilgamesh chuckle.

"It is not a dream, Harry," Gilgamesh said as he moved to attack Harry's neck with bites and kisses making Harry groan before the young wizard remembered where they were.

"Ah, Gil, not here, hm, you need to talk to Tokiomi, then we can complete our union," Harry said as his face flushed red.

"Hm, your right, this place is unsuitable for our needs," Gilgamesh said as he glanced around while pulling away from Harry's neck.

The king felt Harry shift making him set the magic-user down who adjusts his clothing before moving closer and kissing his king's cheek.

"Come on, let's go and finish talking with Tokiomi," Harry said before smirking and leaning up close to his king's ear.

"Then we can get down to other more pleasurable matters," Harry whispered making Gilgamesh shiver in anticipation before growling as Harry playfully nipped at his ear before moving away and towards the door.

"Let's go, my king," Harry said turning around to give Gilgamesh a teasing smile.

"You play a dangerous game my dear," Gilgamesh said as he walked after his mate.

"Hehehe, I know, but wheres the fun without a little danger?" Harry said as he took Gilgamesh's hand and lead him out of the room.

Gilgamesh chuckles as he let Harry lead him when he was done talking with his new vessel he was going to take Harry and seal themselves away, he had waited a long time to complete their union and no war was going to stop him. He was the king after all and he got what he wanted, he smiled as he felt Harry's magic caress his own power.

'_Yes, our union will be a pleasurable one indeed_' Gilgamesh thought as they arrived at the main church hall.

When the talking was all said and down, with Gilgamesh being told of Kirei and Tokiomi's plan the king found it unamusing but would play along, for now, Harry bid the group a goodnight before he found himself being taken away by his mate.

That night Harry did not get any sleep, neither did Gilgamesh but both did not care as that night two souls became one as they should have been many centuries ago.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys liked it.

I must admit I had a bit of trouble with this one, mostly with how Harry met Tokiomi and Harry and Gilgamesh's interactions. Did I do good? Hopefully, I did.

Now, in the next chapter, Harry gets a surprise and sees how deadly the gates can be.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Now, in this chapter, Harry gets a surprise and sees how deadly the gates can be.

Also, regarding Harry's surprise in this chapter. I'm going to be putting it as the outfit he would have gained if he had lived and ruled alongside Gilgamesh in his era. I'll admit I have been binge-watching the new Fate Grand Order Anime and been inspired to give Harry this outfit and powers but come on! His soulmate is Gilgamesh, he's gotta have a power boost somehow from their union/bonding.

I also went back and changed a few small things in chapter 1, mostly because I put in somethings by accident and I altered and corrected a few words. And a little warning, Harry decides to let his prankster side out in this chapter, look out mages!

**I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.**

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Surprises

**BLACK MANOR**

Harry groans as he slowly awoke from sleep, his eyes heavy as he yawns. He groans as he felt a warmth wrapped around him making him smile, he went to shift when a sharp stab of pain hit him from his hips making him wince as he opens his eyes now fully awake.

He looked around to see himself in his room in the Black manor, he looked down and smiled as he saw Gilgamesh below him. That's right, they completed their union last night. Gilgamesh made sure of that, Harry blushed as he remembered how Gilgamesh showed him pleasure beyond words. His sore hips protested as he sat up with a yawn letting the love bites across his neck and shoulders be seen, his naked lower body still hidden by the bedsheets.

He smiled as he felt the new bond he had with Gilgamesh since it was new right now the bond between them was full of emotions and energy, Harry could feel his kings presence in the back of his mind and the constant warmth in his heart as he felt his kings calm and happiness. He groans stretching a bit while wondering when it will evolve to them sharing thoughts? Some soulmates had bonded so deeply that they could share mental images and thoughts with each other.

Harry jumps a bit as an arm wraps around his waist, startling him from his thoughts making him look over only to see his half-awake king.

"Come back to sleep, it is too early to be waking," Gilgamesh said sleepily his hair slightly messy.

"No, it's time to get up, come on," Harry said leaning over and kissing his king.

Gilgamesh groans as he fully woke up, he moving sitting up and held Harry cheek as the kiss deepens making Harry groan. The kiss would have moved on to something else if not for a knocking echoing through the room, Gilgamesh growls pulling away to glare at what interrupted them only to see that it was coming from the window.

Harry chuckled as he got up and went over to the window, not caring that he was naked, he opens the curtain to show a barn owl. The owl had a Gringotts letter attached to its foot, Harry opens the window letting the bird fly in and land on his desk with a hoot. The bird held up its leg as Harry walked over and took the letter off, the young wizard opens the letter and read the contents making him smile.

"How nice of them," Harry said as Gilgamesh looks over from his place on the bed.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh asked enjoying the view that his mate was giving.

"The goblins have informed me that the Potters attempted to claim the Black heirship and give it to Jacob, only to get rejected when they were informed it has already been claimed, oh, and Felix has become an honorary goblin apparently he has a talent for finances and money along with a silver tongue for making deals," Harry said as he placed the letter down.

"Oh? Interesting, who knew Felix had a hidden talent like that," Gilgamesh said as Harry grins walking over to his wardrobe and picking an outfit for the day as Gilgamesh summoned some clothing for himself. It was a white top with snake patterned pants and white shoes, he also summoned a golden necklace and bracelets to wear.

The king got off the bed and dressed before he began looking around the room, paintings lined the black and maroon walls while the king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall with rich red and golden sheets. The floor was covered in a black carpet and bookshelves lined the left of the wall, Harry's wardrobe was to the left of the bed as Harry's desk was near the window on the right of the room. Gilgamesh went over and looked at the desk, he saw various notes and items across it but one caught his eye.

Reaching over he picked up a detailed note on the ritual Harry had found, the one that would give him a flesh and blood body, he read it over before looking at Harry.

"This is the ritual you are planning to use correct?" Gilgamesh asked as Harry looks over.

"Yes," Harry said as he finished getting dressed in a simple button-up black top with blue skinny jeans and grey shoes.

"I see, how sneaky of you," Gilgamesh said as he looked back at the note reading one important part of the ritual.

"I try to be," Harry said with a smile as he summoned a house-elf, he gave them the task of preparing breakfast the elf nods happily before vanishing.

"Such a useful creature," Gilgamesh sat putting the note down before looking at his mate.

He had a question for him, mostly about his master, while Tokiomi gave him a fine greeting into this world he would prefer to have Harry as his master.

"Tell me, Harry, why Tokiomi?" Gilgamesh asked leaning on the desk.

Harry walked over to the desk while summoning a piece of paper and a pen, he nudged Gilgamesh making him move a bit as he leans on the desk and began to write something.

"Tokiomi? Hm, at first I was just trying to find a master that would have enough mana and magic to summon and sustain you, then the hardest part for me would have been to convince them that I was not here to hinder them," Harry said before smirking.

"Then, I found Tokiomi, a high-class mage with enough power to keep you sustained and the best part? He is so easy to lead on and bend to your demands," Harry said as he finished writing the letter and rolled it up before tying it to the owl's leg who hoots before flying out the window that closed behind it.

"By making him think I was only interested in getting you, my soulmate, he saw me as no threat towards the grail which he desires, thus letting me slip under his guard and gain his trust in a way, by making him think he now has all the cards in his deck it will make him overconfident and when the time is right," Harry said moving to lean on the desk as Gilgamesh moved to stand in front of him.

Harry reached out his hand and ran it along Gilgamesh's chin giving a smile that was all teeth and his eyes darkening saying "I will take everything from him,"

Gilgamesh felt a thrill go through him as he saw the power hidden behind Harry's eyes, it made him lean down a smirk on his own lips.

"I look forward to seeing the outcome of this adventure, my dear," Gilgamesh said as he moved to kiss Harry when a popping noise stopped him making the king growl.

"Breakfast is ready Master Harry!" The house-elf said as Harry laughs a bit thanking the elf who quickly vanishes to avoid Gilgamesh's glare.

"Come on, love, let us head down and eat," Harry said as he moved away from the desk.

"Very well, let us see how good this food the house-elves have prepared for us is," Gilgamesh said as he followed Harry out of the bedroom.

After a rather nice breakfast, which had Gilgamesh giving the house-elves some herbs and spices to add to their food as his way of saying 'well done' making the elves happy, Harry added Gilgamesh to the family wards and took the rest of the morning to show his mate the modern era.

It was later in the afternoon when they were exploring a lake near the Black home that Gilgamesh decided to give Harry a gift, a pair of earrings that were elegant yet suited Harry.

"Oh, they are pretty," Harry said as he looked the earrings over, they looked odd but beautiful. (_Caster Gilgamesh's earrings_)

"The purple gems make your eyes stand out," Gilgamesh said as Harry put the earrings in, it felt nice to finally be able to give his soulmate the gifts he deserves by his own hands instead of his gates.

"Thank you, Gil," Harry said hugging his mate who held his waist and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Gilgamesh then felt something odd in his gates, he felt something pulling as if trying to escape or alerting him to something. He pulled back about to open his gates when Harry yelped making him look over, his eyes went wide when he saw a golden gate beneath Harry.

Before the two could do anything the gate moved up Harry's body the modern-day clothing that was touched changed, rich fabric replaced synthetic as it reached Harry's head and vanished after hovering about his head.

"Oh, my," Harry said feeling a rush of magic flood his body as something bonded to him, he shook his head before looking at himself.

His eyes widen when he saw his new outfit. (_Okay, to make things easier on myself and you guys, Harry's outfit is Caster Gilgamesh's 2nd stage outfit from FGO only minus the headpiece, replace that with the white headpiece of Caster Gilgamesh's 1st stage outfit, the white headcloth and chained-gem thing that he has. Does that make sense?_)

Harry blushed a bit as he looked himself over, the outfit was a bit revealing with his chest and emerald green markings showing and his toned legs through the slits in the pants. He lifted his right hand to see the golden gauntlet on it, he flexed his hands as he felt magic course under his skin.

"What just happened?" Harry asked reaching up and feeling the white headdress resting on his hair and the chain on his head at the front.

Gilgamesh snapped from his shock as he checked his gates over, he paused when he noticed that most of his magic-based weaponry were reacting rather strongly to Harry's presence compared to the other weapons, he also felt the limiter Harry had on him when using the gates was gone now giving him full range of his treasures. Then it clicked in his head, he smirked before a laugh escaped him making Harry look over.

"It seems, my dear, that the Gate Of Babylon has not only accepted you as my Queen but gifted you itself, you can now use all of my treasures to your heart's content," Gilgamesh said as he held up his hand and summoned a stone totem-like book. (_The one Caster Gil can summon, it is totem or something else?_)

"Really? I thought it already accepted me as your wife?" Harry asked confused as Gilgamesh shook his head.

"The Gate of Babylon accepted you as my soulmate and gave you limited use like summoning small items and storing objects but now, thanks to our union, it has accepted you as my Queen, my equal, thus granting you full access to the Gate of Babylon," Gilgamesh said as he handed the stone totem to Harry who accepted the book.

He gasped as it glows with a golden aura and something in his magic snapped into place, he winced slightly as he felt something trying to get past his mental barriers. He quickly sorted and stored the information away for later so he can sort it out when he meditates or sleeps.

"I see, well, this is quite the present, um, thank you Babylon?" Harry said unsure of what to say but it made Gilgamesh chuckle.

"I must admit, that outfit really shows off your beauty my Queen," Gilgamesh said as his eyes began looking Harry over slowly, taking in every detail, he licked his lips as he saw his emerald green markings showing the world that he was _his_ mate.

Harry noticed his king's sudden change in mood and smiled, he pushed his still lingering surprise away he could deal with the rest of the surprise later, he walked closer and ran a finger under Gil's chin.

"Well, why don't you show your Queen how to take off this new outfit? Hm," Harry said his voice teasing and seductive.

"If my Queen wishes it of me then I shall," Gilgamesh said with a grin that promised pleasure as he picked Harry up and they both vanished.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Gilgamesh _teaching_ Harry how to take the outfit on and off, mostly off though.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

It was early in the night when Harry returned to the Tohsaka manor with Gilgamesh, he had a little limp but was hiding it well. He was currently sitting on the roof of the manor, he was here to watch Tokiomi's plan in action. Plus, free entertainment and getting to see his king in action is always a bonus.

'_Hm, some wine would be good right about now_' Harry thought before a glow made him look to see the Gates produce a golden goblet of wine.

"No matter how many times I see it I'm still amazed by the gates," Harry said as he accepted the goblet and closed the gate.

He took a sip as he sat on the edge of the roof in his 'royal outfit' as Harry was calling it, he was in a pranking mood so he was going to confuse the other masters by acting like an additional servant that was summoned with Gilgamesh. He smirks, he did learn from the best after all when it came to pranks.

Somewhere in Italy a certain dogfather and werewolf sneezed, while in Hogwarts Dumbledore felt very proud for some reason while Snape got the feeling he was missing out on something.

Harry looked up as he heard footsteps, he saw Gilgamesh walk over and stand with his arms crossed, he glanced at Harry who nods as he sat ready while sipping his wine. The king smiled before calming as he stood in the darkness watching as Tokiomi's plan started, he saw Assassin arrive in the garden. Harry put up a spell to hide them from view, the assassin was none the wiser.

"I must admit, he is skilled at what he does," Harry said as he finished his drink and dismissed the goblet making it vanish.

Harry dropped the invisibility spell letting them be seen as Gilgamesh summoned some gates, he took aim as the Assassin reached up to the main gem keeping the ward in place. Gilgamesh fired and hit the servent through his hand making him yell in pain but also destroyed the wards around them, Harry was very impressed and amazed at how fast the weapon flew.

"You are nothing but a slimy worm!" Gilgamesh said making the assassin lookup.

"Who gave you permission to look at me!" Gilgamesh said as more weapons shot down, destroying the decor and creating a small crater in the garden.

"Oh my," Harry said eyes widening slightly at the damage, he licked his lips as a part of him, the submissive side of him relished in watching his mate's power display.

When the smoke clears it shows the assassin, now dead, his head twisted to face the ground as his white mask lay nearby.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon me, a filthy worm like you should face the ground, crawl on your stomach and die," Gilgamesh said giving the now disintegrating servant body a glare.

"The familiar's are leaving," Harry said sensing movement making Gilgamesh relax.

Harry stood up letting Gilgamesh wrap an arm around his waist, the smaller male closed his eyes as Gilgamesh vanished in golden particles taking Harry with him.

'_I've got to learn how to replicate this, it's so much easier and smoother than apparating_' Harry thought as they reappeared in Tokiomi's office.

"Well, everything went smoothly," Tokiomi said looking at his drink of wine before getting up and lowering himself into a respectful bow.

"These games of yours are tiresome and tedious and squander my precious time, Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said as he stood leaning on the window with his arms crossed as Harry moved away and summoned a house-elf called Dobby.

Harry had rescued Doddy from the Malfoy family after Draco kept complaining about the elf, so, one inquire later and some well-spent money Harry had one loyal and hard-working house-elf. Harry gave Dobby two orders making the house-elf nod and vanish, Harry turns around as he heard Tokiomi speak.

"I'm very grateful your highness, king of all kings, Gilgamesh," Tokiomi said making Gilgamesh glance at him.

"Your deeds tonight will establish your prowess as king and will reveal which of our foes we must hunt and eliminate, I ask only that you stay your hand for a while longer," Tokiomi said as Harry walked over.

"Taking them out too soon will take the fun away, I do love a good hunt," Harry said as he stood by the desk with a hand on his hip.

"Hmph, very well, for the time being, I will be with my mate and entertain myself with this modern age," Gilgamesh said as Harry moved and sat on the desk letting Gilgamesh get temping views of his legs.

Gilgamesh watched his movements like a predator watching his prey since their bond was still new they were unable to keep their hands off each other, Harry smiles as he reached up and fiddled with a piece of his hair as Tokiomi spoke up.

"I take it the modern world is to your liking?" Tokiomi asked while keeping his eyes on the floor.

"While it is ugly it has it's own charm, the important thing though is if any of the treasures here are worthy of me," Gilgamesh said looking from Harry and gave Tokiomi a small glare.

"Of course, if I find nothing in this world that deserves my adoration then you will pay dearly for making my mate waste his time on you of that you can be certain," Gilgamesh said as Tokiomi stiffens a bit.

"Worry not, the Holy Grail is surely an item fit to please the king of heroes," Tokiomi said as Gilgamesh suppressed a smirk as he glanced at Harry who gave him a wink and mouthed 'play along' to him with a smirk.

"That will be for me to ultimately determine and me alone, no matter, I'll play along in your little schemes for the moment," Gilgamesh said as he moved away from the window and went over to Harry.

In a single move, Harry found himself in Gilgamesh's arms as the king walked away from the desk.

"Everything of value in this world belongs to me and my mate, so I can assure you, no matter how precious this grail of yours maybe I will never let a lowly mongrel touch it without my consent, Tokiomi, I leave the details to you," Gilgamesh said as they both vanished in a swirl of golden particles.

Harry then saw the Black Manor as Gilgamesh set him down.

"That was brilliant, hm, it was amusing how he was trying to manipulate you by mentioning the grail," Harry said with a chuckle as Gilgamesh changed his armor into his modern-day clothing.

"It was," Gilgamesh said as he walked inside the manor with Harry, he paused when a house-elf, wearing some interesting socks mind you, appeared holding two items.

"Master Harry! Dobby has the items you required!" Dobby said as he held up a file and a potion.

"Thank you Dobby, you may go and raid the closets as a reward," Harry said making Dobby nods happily as he bounced up and down before vanishing.

"Raid the closets?" Gilgamesh asked amused.

"Dobby loves socks, the stranger the better, he's very loyal and protective, here's a tip my love never get between a house-elf who is trying to protect their master it will not end well," Harry said as he uncorked the potion and downed it in one go.

"What was that potion?" Gilgamesh asked as Harry vanished the bottle and they continued to the master bedroom.

"Oh? Just a potion to help me regain some energy," Harry said as he opened the file and began reading it.

They entered the room and with a quick mental command to the wards the door locks and the silencing charms activate, Gilgamesh went over to the bed and began to take his clothing off as Harry went over to his desk a smirk growing on his face.

"Interesting, very interesting," Harry said as he set the file down on the desk.

Arms then wrapped around his waist as he smirks looking over his shoulder only to groan as he was pulled into a heated kiss, Harry turns in Gilgamesh's grip as the king pulled him over to the bed with clothing being shed as they went.

The rest of the night was spent between bedsheets as the file lay on the desk forgotten, for now, the moonlight moved over the open folder to show pages of information but also a single birth certificate.

_Kirei Kotomine_

_Born- December 28th, 1967_

_Parents: Father - Risei Kotomie, Mother- Lyra Kotomine Nee Black._

* * *

Done!

I hope you guys liked it! And the little reveal at the end, as you can see I have plans for Kirei! Hahaha!

Now, in the next chapter, Harry gets to see the other servants and show off a bit.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4!

In this chapter, Harry gets to see the other servants and show off a bit.

Also, a little heads up, when things start getting to the 'Fire Goblet arc' as I'm nicknaming it, for now, the story might get a lemon in it but I'm not sure. Should I add in some sexy scenes or not? I'll put a poll up just to be safe.

Let me know what you think!

**I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.**

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Servants

**BLACK MANOR**

**MORNING**

It was the early hours of the morning when the residents of the Black manor began to awaken, Gilgamesh was, in fact, the first to wake up. He grunts before opening his eyes to the morning sunlight that crept in through the partially closed curtains. He reached up and rubbed his eyes of sleep before feeling a weight on his chest, looking down he saw Harry laying on his chest still sleeping.

Gilgamesh smiled as he lowers his hand letting it rest on Harry's back, his soulmate, Gilgamesh never thought he would find his soulmate as a child. He had thought it was a silly thing made up by adults until he met Harry, then his whole world changed.

He remembered the first time they met, as children, he had fallen asleep after visiting his mother when he found himself in a strange place. He had looked around the place until he found a boy sitting on a bed, he walked over and was surprised by the boy with hair as black as the night and emerald green eyes that outdid any of the gems he had seen. What shocked him, even more, was that the boy didn't know who he was! Him! The future king of Uruk! Strangely he didn't seem to mind at the time as the boy offered to read the book he had with him, to him. It was a special moment he wouldn't dare to forget.

He kept meeting Harry after that, from children to young youths. He secretly relished it when the day would end and he could escape into his sleep from his kingly duties to see Harry, then things changed when after entering the later stages of youth and his markings appeared across his upper body. This lead to an interesting dream that night when he saw Harry with the same markings only in green and on opposite sides of his body, it was also around this time that Gilgamesh began liking Harry as more than a friend.

He remembers going to his mother to ask about his markings and learned of the truth behind them, it was the only time he allowed his mother to see him lose control of his emotions that day.

Gilgamesh gave a small huff as he remembered their first kiss and what caused it.

**FLASHBACK**

He was waiting for Harry to arrive as he sat on the bed in the room they shared, he only had on his royal white robe as he lay on his side. He sighs still thinking over what his mother said, his mage was his soulmate! Who wouldn't be shocked to learn that your dream friend growing up was your destined one?

Gilgamesh was about to get up when he felt Harry arrive, looking over he saw Harry in a simple long-sleeved top as he called it and a pair of black pants. He sat on the bed as he leans back with a tired sigh.

"Busy day?" Gilgamesh asked as Harry turns so he sat in front of Gilgamesh.

"Yes, we're getting closer to our exams so everyone is stressed," Harry said with a sigh as he reached up and ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair.

It drew Gilgamesh's eyes to his hair making him want to touch it, he wondered if it was as soft as it looked?

"I'm also tired since I had to reject someone who wanted to ask me on a date," Harry said as he reached up and fiddled with his top collar.

'_He would look nice in some of my clothing, wait, what!?_' Gilgamesh thought as he sat up, a burning feeling erupting in his chest.

"A date?" Gilgamesh asked calmly, was this 'date' thing the same as courting?

"Oh? Right, a date is the modern-day version of someone courting another, this lad in another house wanted to as me out on a date, or, um, for my hand in courting? I declined him though, he took it well and left," Harry explained as Gilgamesh felt something in him snap.

He moves over to Harry making the magic-user look at him in confusion only to gasp as Gilgamesh leans in close, his red eyes focused solely on him, Gilgamesh growls a bit as he spoke up.

"The only one who is allowed to court you will be me, you are mine!" Gilgamesh said before placing his lips on Harry's.

A shock went through them both as Gilgamesh's markings gained a faint glow, the young king groans as Harry's hands ran through his hair. The taste and feel of Harry were like nothing he had ever felt before, not even his finest drink could compare to Harry's taste. He felt light-headed as they pull apart for air both panting as Gilgamesh caught the faint glow under Harry's top and on impulse took the top off revealing the emerald green markings beneath.

"My mother has told me about the markings and what they mean," Gilgamesh said as Harry smiled.

"Took you a while, I've been waiting for you to figure it out," Harry said as he leans back pulling Gilgamesh with him.

"You can blame my duties for making me take so long, now, it's time I placed a few extra markings on you," Gilgamesh said with a smile that promised pleasure.

The new few hours were spent between the bedsheets as Gilgamesh made it his mission to make sure Harry was covered in as many markings as possible before they woke up, not that Harry was complaining mind you.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hm," A groan made Gilgamesh look down snapping him from memory lane as Harry moved to snuggle into his chest.

Gilgamesh reached up and ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he remembered seeing Harry demonstrate his magic for the first time to when he had his first breakdown over exams, he growls remembering the two siblings of his mate.

Felix, he was the only one Gilgamesh tolerated in the Potter family, Harry was a Black now and was not counted as a Potter in Gilgamesh's eyes, Felix would be a nice retainer in a few years if he studies well. He had a level-head and knew when to pick his fights, he was loyal to his friends and had a good amount of magical power.

Jacob on the other hand, just annoyed the king, hearing of his arrogance and childish ways made him a bad example of what a 'hero' was even if you could call the brat a hero. He would never be a hero if Gilgamesh had his say, he was the king of heroes after all he could make it happen. Shaking his head Gilgamesh pushed the thought of siblings aside as it was starting to give him a minor headache.

He looked up at the ceiling as he felt a nudge from his 'master' making him growl, he would need to teach Tokiomi a few manners it seems. Looking down he gently shook Harry making him groan and open his eyes.

"Gil, hm, morning love," Harry said as he slowly woke up.

"Morning," Gilgamesh said leaning down and waking Harry up fully with a kiss.

"The best way to wake up ever," Harry said as they pulled apart and he sat up.

"It is, sadly a certain mongrel wants to ruin my good mood this morning," Gilgamesh said annoyance edging into his tone as they both got out of bed.

"Tokiomi? It looks like he needs to be reminded that you do not take well to orders from anyone," Harry said as he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothing.

"Except you, my Queen," Gilgamesh said as he put his clothing on, Harry blushed but smiled.

He put on his clothing, which was a white T-shirt with skinny blue jeans, black belt, one-inch heeled grey ankle boots, and a thick grey wool cardigan. Harry hums checking himself over in the mirror, the earrings that Gilgamesh gave him glinting in the morning light. He nods before going over to Gilgamesh and leaving the room, they had a quick but nice breakfast before Gilgamesh got fed up with Tokiomi calling him and they left to the Tohsaka manor.

**LATER THAT DAY**

**TOHSAKA MANOR**

It was the afternoon at the Tohsaka manor, Harry was currently raiding the wine cellar with Gilgamesh while a 're-educated' Tokiomi was hiding in the basement. Mostly to hide from Gilgamesh's anger after the king warned him to stop interrupting his time with Harry which was reinforced with the many pointy blades of death aimed at the mage. The warning stuck, but Tokiomi was also hiding because of Harry's payback, bright pink hair that would not go away for 2 days no matter what Tokiomi did.

Gilgamesh got a laugh out of that before exploring the manor with Harry, they checked out Tokiomi's book collection and Gilgamesh shamelessly took some of the more rarer ones for his gates. Harry also found a book on some very interesting and 'exotic' works, he stashed them away for later use.

They then found the wine cellar and Gilgamesh decided he wanted some wine, so here Harry was checking bottles of wine over.

"Hm, some of these would sell nicely," Harry said as he held one bottle.

"They are nice but standard quality," Gilgamesh said walking over with a glass of wine in hand.

"I'll take your word for it, hm, I think I'll keep the older bottles they might be worth something to a collector in a few years," Harry said and with a quick spell, five of the more expensive and older bottles vanished.

A glass of wine was then held under his nose making him chuckle as he accepted the glass and took a sip as he turned to his mate, Gilgamesh was leaning on the wall with a smirk.

"By the way, did you notice the flare of mana during our exploration?" Harry asked as he walked over to Gilgamesh.

"Yes, it was another servant signaling their position, most like to start a fight," Gilgamesh said as Harry tilted his head.

"Risky or very overconfident," Harry said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Whoever they were they don't pique my interest at all, the signal was weak at best," Gilgamesh said as he finished his glass and placed it in his gate.

Harry hums before remembering something, the file he got last night, he grins moving to lean on Gilgamesh his back to his king's chest letting the king of heroes wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

"I know something that will pique your interest," Harry said teasingly making Gilgamesh stare at him in amusement.

"And what is that Harry?" Gilgamesh asked as he enjoyed the warmth of their bodies closes together.

"I had Dobby bring me all the information he could find on Kirei, it turns out, Kirei's mother is a member of the Black family," Harry said making Gilgamesh's eyes widen slightly.

"A relative of yours then?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Lyra Black, the missing elder sister of Sirius Black, she went missing after a death eater attack and presumed dead, so, if Lyra escaped to here and married into the Kotomine family," Harry said as he held up his hand and summoned the birth certificate he saw last night.

"This makes Kirei Kotomine, your cousin," Gilgamesh said with a smirk as he looked at the piece of paper, this was interesting news.

"Yes, it also means he has the Black Madness in his veins," Harry said as Gilgamesh hums reaching down he lifted Harry's drink up and took a sip from it.

"A wolf wearing priests robes, how amusing, but he doesn't seem to show any signs of the madness," Gilgamesh said as Harry pulled the drink back and finished it off before banishing the glass.

"He must be either suppressing it, or he does not acknowledge it, or he is unaware of his heritage and does not know the signs of the Black Madness, which is not good for his health," Harry said as he turns in Gilgamesh's grip.

"So, why don't we help him become a true Black? He would make a fine vessel," Gilgamesh said as he held his queen's chin.

"I plan to, we just need to slowly tempt his hidden Black side out to play, blood calls to blood after all magic wise anyway," Harry said wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh's neck.

"That I will enjoy doing," Gilgamesh said before pulling Harry into a kiss.

After a long make-out, the two went back upstairs and spent the evening enjoying the wine in the living room, until Tokiomi informed Gilgamesh of a gathering of servants by a shipping container docking bay. Both would have ignored it but Tokiomi said there were two kings there, this got Gilgamesh's interest.

"Two kings? I wonder who they are?" Harry said as he stood up and changed his modern clothing for his royal clothing.

"I do not know but I will not have pretenders running around my garden, let us go, my Queen," Gilgamesh said now in his armor as he held Harry's waist letting them both vanish in a swirl of particles.

**SHIP DOCKING YARD**

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself standing on top of a lamppost with Gilgamesh, he took a moment to glance around before moving to sit on the pole part just behind the light part of the lamppost with one leg over the other and gave a smirk as he saw the servants below.

There were three in view, one was a woman in armor holding a weapon hidden by mana she could be Saber then, the second was a very big man in a chariot pulled by bulls? Well, that was interesting and he was definitely Rider. The last servant was a man with a cursed beauty mark that made him what to punch the man, he had two spears which marked him as Lancer.

"So, two lesser beings dare name themselves king? Even in my royal presence," Gilgamesh said as he looked at the group below.

'_Let's see, Lancer lacks the charisma of a ruler so he is not it, the woman in blue and the Rider, they have strong charisma's so they must be the kings_' Harry thought as he felt a nudge in his head.

'_Indeed, they are the so-called 'kings' let us see if they are actually worthy of that_' Gilgamesh said down their bond making Harry's eyes widen a bit.

Looks like they could share thoughts now, he hid his smile as he reached up and fiddled with his hair.

"I fail to see where the problem lies, servants, for I am Iskandar the legendary king of conquerors known through all the lands of the world," Rider said as Harry spotted the boy in the chariot, Rider's master then.

Deciding to play his part Harry chuckled saying "What nonsense, hahaha! You're being delusional, only my king is the one true king of the world,"

Gilgamesh nods as he caught his mate's train of thought and said "Indeed, my queen, all other's are mongrel's, pretenders to the name,"

The other servants tensed, Rider narrowed his eyes as he turned to face the two of them making sure Waver was not in harm's way, he could feel the power of the two males above them and it set him on edge though he did not show it. Lancer was gripping his spears tightly, he found it hard to keep his eyes away from the black-haired male as his gut told him to be wary of him like he was more deadly than the man in armor somehow.

Saber stood her ground as she eyed the two, she could tell right away that the male beside the one in golden armor was a submissive and it was confirmed by him being called 'Queen'. It would narrow down the search of possible heroic spirits to look into later, how hard could it be to find a male queen in history texts? It was a clue either way.

"If you're that insistent of your claim then why not name yourself? No true king should be troubled by giving something as simple as giving his name to those he wishes to challenge," Rider said holding up an arm to them as if inviting them to speak.

'_That was sneaky, trying to get you to reveal your true name, smart but sneaky_' Harry thought as Gilgamesh's anger spiked a bit.

"So, you would question me? Filthy mongrel, me? The one true King!" Gilgamesh said as he broke the lamp with his foot.

Harry hums as he held up his hand and summoned his totem book, he glanced up as Gilgamesh summoned two gates.

"If you cannot now discern my identity, in the presence of my magnificent glory, then your ignorant blindness with serve to seal your doom!" Gilgamesh said as a sword and spear emerged from the gates.

Harry stood up and held his hip with his left hand as he stood calm but tense, he could feel Gilgamesh's excitement for battle growing and it was starting to affect him making his blood rush and tease at his bloodlust hidden within.

Rider held his chin eyeing the gates saying "I see now, that is how he killed Assassin,"

Saber moved and stood in front of a white-haired woman with red eyes, she did not seem human to Harry more like a doll. Interesting.

Gilgamesh chuckled as he pointed the weapons at the servants below, he felt Harry's magic spike as his growing excitement mixed with his own. He felt a smirk grow on his face as he took aim, he was ready to show these mongrel's their place with his Queen by his side.

* * *

Done!

Not much action, yet, but in the next chapter, I'll be twisting a few things.

In the next chapter, another servant appears and Harry gets a fight.

Also, don't forget to review and let me know if there are any missing words, when I post a story some words just seem to vanish for some reason, it's strange.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5!

In this chapter, another servant shows up and Harry gets a fight.

Also, turns out the stone book Caster Gilgamesh uses is not a totem but a stone grimoire. My bad! So, from now on it will be referred to as a grimoire.

And to **917brat**: No Felix doesn't blame Harry for leaving him, he knows his brother is on an important quest to find his soulmate and I did put in the first chapter that Harry left Felix an emergency contact in case something went wrong. Also, Felix is not living with Goblins they just see him as an honorary goblin and he has his own account which they let him handle with his account manager.

**I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.**

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Fights

**SHIP DOCKING YARD**

Harry hums as he stood next to Gilgamesh, everyone was tense as his king pointed the weapons down at the servants below. His magic was itching to be used, normally he wasn't this interested in fighting but Gilgamesh was becoming a tiny bit of bad influence in that regard.

He held his grimoire at the ready as he prepared to summon his own gates when he felt a spike of magic, he looked to the side as a black mass appeared and a figure took shape. The figure roars as Harry saw black armor and a red visor, a black mist escaped it's body making a shiver run down Harry's spine. This thing, this servant, it made him uneasy.

"Berserker!" Saber yelled letting Harry know who the black beast was.

'_He fits the bill of a Berserker but something doesn't feel right_' Harry thought as he went to open his grimoire but Gilgamesh stopped him.

'_Save your energy, leave it to me for now_' Gilgamesh thought making Harry close the stone book.

Harry heard the servants down below talking but ignored them when he felt a coldness wash over him, it felt like something was trying to burn a hole into him yet at the same time it felt like ice-cold claws around his neck. He looked back at Berserker and saw him looking up at him and Gilgamesh, only, it felt like Berserker was staring right at him!

'_I don't like how Berserker is looking at me! I feel like he's trying to burn me by looking at me_' Harry thought to Gilgamesh who looked down at the mad servant and saw him staring at his soulmate, he did not like this one bit.

"Who gave you permission to look upon us? You rabid dog," Gilgamesh said as he turned the gates to face Berserker.

Gilgamesh turned the gates towards Berserker and took aim.

"May your death provide me some modicum of entertainment, mongrel!" Gilgamesh said as the two-weapon shots down causing a small explosion making dirt, dust, and smoke filled the air.

Harry gasped as he saw the smoke clear to show that Berserker was untouched, in his hand was the sword Gilgamesh shot.

'_He used the sword to deflect the spear! He's rather clever for an insane servant_' Harry thought as Berserker looked back up at them.

Harry felt Gilgamesh's anger grow making him shiver and prepare himself to take action if needed.

"You dare lay your filthy hands on my precious treasures, you must long for a painful death, cur!" Gilgamesh yelled as he turned to face Berserker and summoned more gates.

"Alright now mongrel, let us all see how long your parlor tricks can keep you alive now," Gilgamesh said as weapons emerged from the gates as Berserker growls.

Harry watched on as the gates shot the weapons at Berserker who showed great skill and was able to catch and use the weapons to fight back, which annoyed Gilgamesh even more, Berserker caught an ax and looked up in time to see another spear heading at them and used the ax to hit it making an explosion ring out as smoke covered the servant.

Then from the smoke shot the ax and a sword, Harry gasped as it headed at the lamppost! He jumped to the left as Gilgamesh jumped to the right as the weapons but the lamppost into three pieces. Harry lands nearby and almost yelled as Berserker shot from the smoke and went right at him.

"You don't stop do you?" Harry said as he moves to the side to avoid a swing from the mad servant as he held a sword.

He dodged to the right and left making Berserker roar as he swung making Harry backflip away, he smirks summoning his grimoire and opening four gates with staff's in them.

"Let's see how magic affects you then, shall we?" Harry said as the staff's glowed before sending out blasts of mana at Berserker, the four blasts hit making the servant roar in pain.

The gates closed as Harry felt a pull from Gilgamesh, he looked over and saw him standing up with bearly suppressed rage. Harry jumped back and landed beside Gilgamesh while dismissing his grimoire.

"You fool, we belong among the heavens, yet you would have us trod upon the ground! Then you dare to attack my Queen! Your impudence has guaranteed your death! Mongrel, when I am through with you nothing will remain of your corpse!" Gilgamesh yelled as many gates opened behind him.

Harry then winced as he felt pain in his left arm, he glanced down to see a thin cut across his forearm. His blood ran down into his hand, Berserker must have nicked him when he was dodging the mad servant.

Gilgamesh suddenly jolted making Harry look at him, the king growls glancing to the side as something washed over him. Harry then gasped as this time pain like he had been electrocuted hit him, he felt like something was attacking his bond with Gilgamesh and in turn hurting him. He held his waist grunting in pain as Gilgamesh gave a grunt of pain a strained look in his eyes, looks like the pain was attacking him too but he hid it well and refused to show weakness in front of the other servants.

"You dare to order a king to withdraw, to leave the fight undone, you have much nerve Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said glaring at something as he glanced at Harry only to see him panting and holding his sides in pain making his anger with Tokiomi grow.

Gilgamesh held up his arm closing his gates and recalling the weapons he had used.

"You were fortunate, mad dog," Gilgamesh said before looking at the other servants.

"You mongrels, by our next meeting, see that you culled your numbers only a true heroic spirit is worthy to look upon our glorious presence," Gilgamesh said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and they both vanished from view.

After getting a safe distance away Harry teleports them to Black Manor, he almost fell if not for Gilgamesh picking him up.

"Ah, what did Tokiomi do? It felt like I was being hit by lightning," Harry said panting as his body calmed down.

"He used a command seal, a spell that when used a heroic spirit has no choice but to follow it," Gilgamesh growls as he went inside the manor and went straight to the master bedroom.

"It felt like it was attacking us, trying to rip our bond apart," Harry said as he was placed on the bed and Gilgamesh took his clothing off.

"From what my mother has told me, anything that comes between a soulmate bond can cause excruciating pain, things like love spells, potions, curses," Gilgamesh said as he pulled the bed covers over Harry as he slowly recovered.

"Dumbledore told me he was the spear-head in making laws against things like marriage contracts being made, he had witnessed a soulmate couple be ripped apart by their families since they did not like them together and set up arranged marriages to other people and it ended in the soulmates killing their families in retaliation before killing themselves, being apart from each other and having the soulmate bond broken by the arranged marriages literally drove them to insanity," Harry said remembering the story and seeing the newspaper articles about it.

"I can see why," Gilgamesh said reaching over he grabbed Harry's left arm and saw the cut.

"From Berserker?" He asked getting a nod, he growls opening a gate and pulling some bandages out and wrapping Harry's arm.

"Rest, I need to have a _talk_ with Tokiomi," Gilgamesh said an edge in his voice as Harry nods leaning up and kissing his king's cheek.

"Stay safe, Gil," Harry said before laying back down to sleep.

"I will, my emerald," Gilgamesh said watching Harry for a few moments before turning and vanishing.

He needed to have a nice long **talk** with Tokiomi about using those command seals on him!

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Harry hums as he took a sip of wine in Kirei's office, Gilgamesh was sat on the sofa while Harry lay across it with his head on Gilgamesh's lap. Both of them had recovered from the command seal being used, during this time they had started to gather the items that they would need for the ritual that would give Gilgamesh his own body.

They had gotten half of the items so far, but Harry wasn't worried they had plenty of time to get the rest. He smirks wondering when Tokiomi would realize that some of his rarer gems had gone missing, oh, well, no skin off his nose.

'_I hope Sirius and Remus enjoy the gifts I sent them_' Harry thought he had sent the rare gems to his fathers, mostly as late honeymoon gifts, for them to mess around with and enjoy.

He finished his drink and vanished the glass, he looked up at Gilgamesh who watched him with a fond look in his eyes. Harry glanced over at the door as he felt Kirei's presence getting closer, he looked at Gilgamesh with a smirk and placed a hand on his lips with a small 'Shush' before lowering his arm and rolling onto his side with his face close to Gilgamesh's waist and pretended to be asleep.

Gilgamesh grins as the door opens and Kirei walked in, he sighs before turning around seeing the two of them.

"Archer, Harry," Kirei said before noticing that Harry was 'asleep' and lowered his voice a bit.

"There are far fewer bottles here than in Tokiomi's room but of higher quality, I must say that's some apprentice he has," Gilgamesh said as he took a sip of his drink.

"What do you want?" Kirei asked cautiously of Archer yet curious as to why he was here, he glanced at Harry before looking back at the king.

"Apparently there are those in this other than ourselves who have an abundance of time on their hands," Gilgamesh said as Kirei walked further into the room.

"What do you mean?" Kirei asked wondering what he was going on about.

"Otherwise a master existing under the kind protection of the church would hardly need to wonder about," Gilgamesh said as Kirei looked away and went over to the bottles on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kirei said as he starts cleaning some of the bottles up while trying to be quiet as to not 'wake' Harry up.

"Are you dissatisfied with your master? Gilgamesh," Kirei asked as Gilgamesh stiffens a bit.

"Tokiomi invited me to this world and maintains my form here, his greeting was worthy of my elevated station so I felt that I had to respond to that, but I never expected he would be such a dull and boring person, not to mention annoying," Gilgamesh said as he held back a scrowl at Tokiomi's actions so far.

"So you are unhappy with him as your master," Kirei said walking over to the sofa.

"He wants to reach the vortex of the root, what a boring and tedious plan," Gilgamesh said placing a hand on Harry's head as he felt Harry bite his shirt to stop his chuckles from escaping.

"The unflinching desire for the Root is unique to mages, it's not for outsiders to comment upon, in a sense the path to the Root is a path to an escape from this world. For us, who are interested only in the world itself it may well be a tedious plan," Kirei said as Harry stopped biting Gil's shirt and forced himself to relax.

"Is that so? True, I am full of love for this universe that is my personal playground, I have no interest in realms outside my dominium, this Root of yours does not concern me in the least," Gilgamesh said looking at the wine glass he held.

"Perhaps, but the grail is not a device specifically designed to seek the Root when we say that it is omnipotent we mean that it has limitless potential to alter even the reality of the material world," Kirei explained.

'_Yes and something that does not belong in the hands of mortals_' Harry thought before opening his eyes and noticing just how close he was to Gilgamesh's waist and where his head rested.

"So your saying, the other masters have motives, other than Tokiomi, for wanting to obtain the Holy Grail?" Gilgamesh asked with interest.

"Tokiomi is an archetypal mage and at the same time extremely orthodox, what the other masters seek is one form or another of success here in the material world, prestige, desires, power," Kirei said as he watched Gilgamesh play with a strand of Harry's hair.

"That suits me fine, I love everyone of those things," Gilgamesh said only to raise an eyebrow slightly as he felt a flare of mischief from Harry, what was he planning now?

"You are a king who rules over the profane and the vulgar, Gilgamesh," Kirei said with a little bite to his words amusing Gilgamesh as Harry took that moment to 'wake up' and sat up with a fake yawn.

"Oh? Kirei, hello there," Harry said with a smirk making Kirei nod in greeting.

"We were just talking about the grail, love," Gilgamesh said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Ah, speaking of the grail, I have a question for you Kirei," Harry said standing up making Kirei look at him.

"What is it that motivates you? Kirei? What do you desire from the grail?" Harry asked moving to sit on Gilgamesh's lap.

Kirei seemed taken back while something seemed to come to life in his eyes before it faded and he shook his head, Harry hid his grin, Kirei definitely had desire's but they were buried so deep away in his soul that he did not even know the basic of his desires.

"Me? Nothing, I have no real desire for it," Kirei said though he sounded a bit unsure.

"I seriously doubt that, doesn't the Holy Grail call only those masters who it considers worthy of possessing it?" Harry asked as he shifted on Gil's lap and bit his inner cheek as he felt Gilgamesh stiffen and hide a groan.

'_You little minx!_' Gilgamesh sent Harry who giggles down the link, yes, Harry was giving Gilgamesh a problem down below thankful one that Harry currently hid.

"So they say, but why did it choose me? I have no ideal or other desire, so why choose me for this battle?" Kirei asked wether at himself or to the couple before him was unclear.

"No ideal or other desire? Then why not simply wish for something like joy?" Gilgamesh asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to stop him from moving before he did anything drastic.

Kirei seemed to glare at them saying "Ridiculous! Wish for joy? You'd as me too long for something that blasphemous and sinful!"

Harry burst into chuckles and turn so he could lay his head on Gil's shoulder to smother his laughter as the king smirks.

"Blasphemous and sinful you say? That's going a little far, isn't it? Why the connection between joy and sin?" Gilgamesh asked looking at Kirei.

Kirei narrows his eyes saying "Well, I,"

"True, joy gained by evil means could be considered sinful, but joy may be attained through good deeds as well, what kind of philosophy calls joy itself a sin? It's absolutely ludicrous," Gilgamesh said as Harry calms down.

"Joy is another quality that I lack, I seek it but never find it," Kirei said glancing at the floor.

'_Oh dear, it looks like he has a bad case of denial mixed with suppression, not a good mix when it comes to the black madness, this is going to take some work and a half_' Harry thought as he lifted his head to look at Kirei.

'_Let us start our work then_' Gilgamesh thought making Harry hum.

"Kirei Kotomine, I find myself interested in you," Gilgamesh said confusing the young priest.

"What do you mean?" Kirei asked as Harry smiled and gestured to the chair beside the couch.

"Exactly what he said, take a seat Kirei," Harry said making Kirei stare at him before he walked over and sat down.

"True joy you see, might be thought as a form of the soul, the question isn't whether it exists or not but whether you know it, Kirei, you have yet to see what form your soul has taken, that's what it actually means when you claim you lack joy in your life," Gilgamesh said seeming to set something off with Kirei.

"You're just a mere servant and you dare sit there and lecture me?" Kirei said with a glare only to falter when Harry looked at him with a cold look in his eyes.

"Don't get cocky, Kirei, it won't end well," Harry said letting just a tiny hint of his black madness though, causing the room temperature to drop a bit and the room to darken, as his magic flares making Kirei gulp as he felt something twist in him before it fades as Gilgamesh nipped at Harry's neck distracting him for a moment letting the room return to normal.

"I am a king who has tasted all the pleasures the world has to offer, hold your tongue and listen otherwise Harry here might gut you where you sit for your disrespect," Gilgamesh said the priest thankfully chose to remain silent.

"Kirei, you are to learn what pleasure is, look first to the outside, I know, why not begin by joining Harry and me in our entertainment?" Gilgamesh said while Harry picked up the wine bottle and refilled Gilgamesh's glass.

"I have no time to waste on pointless trivialities," Kirei said looking less than amused by Gilgamesh's suggestion.

"Don't be like that, you can do it between the jobs Tokiomi assigns you," Harry said summoning a glass and pouring himself a drink.

He leans back and took a big gulp before an idea hit him, he sent it to Gilgamesh who smirks.

"To begin with, your task is to keep watch over the five other masters, Isn't that correct?" Gilgamesh said making Kirei look away.

"What of it?" Kirei asked.

"You should investigate not only their plans but their motivations for obtaining the grail as well then give that information to us," Gilgamesh said as Harry finished his drink and set the glass down on the table.

Harry pulls back and looked at Gilgamesh, he smirks noticing his neck. It looked so tempting, he just had to wait for the right moment.

"That would be possible if I ask the Assassins, but Archer, what does any of that matter to you?" Kirei asked looking at Gilgamesh.

"I already told you, I enjoy watching humans, one or two of them should be interesting enough to keep my Queen and I entertained for a while, compared to that dull Tokiomi at least," Gilgamesh said remembering Remus and Sirius, those two were very entertaining with their pranks and mischief-making.

The king finished his drink as Kirei said "Very well Archer, I will accept, but it will take some time to do it," Kirei said making the king nod.

"That's fine, ah," Gilgamesh said only to grunt as Harry decided to attack his neck with bites and kisses.

"I will await your findings Kirei, right now my Queen requires my attention," Gilgamesh said pulling Harry close to him and they both vanished leaving Kirei alone in the room.

The priest stared at where they sat for a moment before relaxing as he sighs.

"My reason for seeking the Holy grail? I said far more than I should have," Kirei said to himself as he looked at the wine bottle on the table.

"But, what is it that I truly desire? Why do I feel like I'm missing something important?" Kirei said as he leans back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Unseen by Kirei, Dobby was near his desk as he looked over at the priest before placing a book on the desk. The house-elf smiles and vanished, leaving Kirei none the wiser to his recent delivery.

* * *

Done!

The fighting scene didn't go exactly to plan but I did okay, fighting scenes are a weakness of mine I must admit.

Right, onto other matters, the Poll I did on whether or not I would add 'sexy scenes' *CoughSexscenesCough* and it has been decided that I will be adding them in.

But, the scenes won't start until I'd say after Caster's defeat. So, yeah, also I'm still new to lemon scenes so don't expect that good of a lemon scene.

And to stick with Fanfic rules, this story will go from a T-rated story to an M-rated story. So, when you see the change over than expected sexy time!

With that out of the way, in the next chapter, Harry and Gilgamesh explore the city of Fuyuki and somehow end up in a banquet of sorts.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6, enjoy.

In this chapter, Harry and Gilgamesh explore Fuyuki together and somehow end up in a king's banquet, sort of.

Also, to those who left a rather rude comment that I deleted. Yes, there is currently a lot of sexual activity at the moment because need I remind you both Harry and Gilgamesh are still new to their bonding and in **honeymoon** mode, of course, they would be all over each other and very active. I can tolerate people pointing out mistakes I do but I do NOT tolerate slander or discrimination I respectfully ask that you leave those kinds of comments to yourself and leave my story if it upsets or disagrees with you so much, thank you.

Now, with my mini-rant out of the way, let us get this story started.

Reviews:

**Alirrae**: I'm glad that you like my story, also Berserker being focused on Harry was because he may or may not share a similar eye color to a certain lady he knew who knows? ;) as for Enkidu, no he hasn't been mentioned yet since nither Harry or Gilgamesh have brought him up yet in a conversation but he will be mentioned soon.

Wait, just before we officially begin, I have decided to give Harry a name change, nothing big but I thought you guys would like a heads up.

**I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea.**

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Kings and Banquets.

**FUYUKI**

**MID-DAY**

It was a pleasant day as Harry chuckles watching Gilgamesh they were currently exploring Fuyuki and Harry was helping his king get used to modern-day rules and technology.

So far, Gilgamesh had enjoyed his day out. He had a new phone to mess around with, some items called 'gaming consoles' that Harry would show him how to use at a later date and some games. He also got some more clothing to wear, Harry discovered he really liked seeing Gilgamesh in a suit.

Right now though, Harry was disparity trying not to laugh. The reason why? Well, they had come to the magical side of Japan and after checking a few places out they had found an exotic pet shop. So, they went inside and Gilgamesh was instantly swarmed by all the cats in the shop. He was sat on the floor playing with two lioness cubs right now, one was normal while the other was an albino.

"Ah, I see you have found your familiars sir, you must have a strong spirit and magic to attract Nemean Lion cubs," The shop owner a man edging towards his elder years said with delight.

"Nemean lion cubs? How in the world did you find Nemean lion cubs?" Harry asked as he calmed his chuckles.

"I rescued these two from the black market, they were stolen from their den after their mother was killed by a younger Nemean lion taking over her territory after the poachers were busted I took these two in," The shop owner said.

"Well, I guess we're going home with more than we expected," Harry said as he watched the cub's eyes change color to match Gilgamesh's red eyes showing they were familiar's.

The normal cub's eyes changed from light blue to ruby red while the albinoes went from a pinkish-red to the same ruby red, Gil looked very pleased with himself as he picked the cubs up.

"You shall be called Damkianna," To the albino who growls as if agreeing with him. "And you shall be called Kishargal," Gilgamesh said as the normal looking cub gave a small roar batting at his face wanting to play.

"The Mistress of Earth and Heaven, and Great Princess of Firm Ground, nice names dear, we can also call them Anna and Kish as nicknames," Harry said as he paid for the cubs and got the stuff they would need to care for the cubs.

Though while Harry was sorting this out he ended up finding the egg of a thunderbird, though it was white and blue instead of white and golden but Harry felt his magic react to the egg. He ended up leaving with his own familiar to care for much to Gilgamesh's teasing.

Harry, after placing his egg in a safe and warm place in his room, was sitting in the main living room watching as his king got the 3 month-old cubs to playfight with him. It reminded Harry of the stories Gilgamesh told him about how he would wrestle and play with the lions in his palace when he wasn't busy or needed some time to himself.

'_Hm, what can we have for dinner? Wait, I saw a nice restaurant we could eat at_' Harry thought before nodding.

"Gil? Do you want to eat out?" Harry asked from the doorway making Gilgamesh look over.

"Hm, a meal sounds nice," Gilgamesh said as the cubs played with the toys he got from his gates letting him get up.

"Okay, we will need to change into some fresh clothing though," Harry said.

"And why is that?" Gilgamesh asked curiously.

"For one thing, you're covered in fur, two, I am taking you to a nice restaurant so some nice clothing is required," Harry said with a huff as he grabbed Gil's hand and lead him to his room.

10 minutes later both were dressed nicely with Gilgamesh in a button-up long sleeve white top with a black jacket and black pants with some brown leather shoes. He had his earrings in still, Harry also had a button-up white top but he had on grey pants with a brown belt, black leather shoes, and a knee-length plaid grey and black coat for warmth he also had his earrings in.

Harry gave the house-elves some instructions before leaving and locking up the manor, after a quick car ride the two arrived at the restaurant and went inside and Gilgamesh, being Gilgamesh, just had to get the best and got one of the privet rooms. Harry found it a bit amusing at how the staff seems to almost trip over themselves in trying to appease Gilgamesh and himself but he wasn't gonna tell Gilgamesh that.

"Hm, the food here is nice," Harry said as he took a bite out of his steak it was cooked just right, he hums a bit as Gilgamesh took a sip of white wine.

"The wine while not up to my usual standards is nice, white wine was it? I wonder how many more wine types have been made?" Gilgamesh said as he looked at his drink, he would have to check his gates later to see if his wine collection had any new types in there.

Harry chuckles as he let his thoughts wander, the past few days have been full of him helping his king to adjust to modern life. He had already set up an account with the goblins and gotten Gilgamesh's birth certificates for this era and due to a tiny bit of paranoia on Harry's end he made Gilgamesh do some tests to get some qualifications both mundane and magical, Gilgamesh didn't wish to do it at first seeing it as a waste of time but he was soon changing his mind when Harry told him he wouldn't be allowed to touch him for 2 months or kiss him. The female goblins got a laugh out of that while the male goblins winced in sympathy, needless to say, Gilgamesh did the tests and got the highest score in each one.

So, with Gilgamesh necessities for living in the modern world covered they finally got all of the items they needed for the ritual. Those items were currently stored in the Gate of Babylon for safekeeping.

'_Speaking of the goblins, I need to contact father and dad_' Harry thought recently he had thought about changing his first name or at least switching it around.

Don't get him wrong he liked the name Harrison but it also carried with it the pain of what Lily and James did to him growing up, it felt like a weight on his shoulders that kept bugging him. He wanted to move on with his life with Gilgamesh without anything bothering him, he had spoken with Felix about the matter while Gilgamesh was doing his tests at Gringotts using a two-way mirror. His little brother had understood what he meant and actually admitted to wanting to do the same thing for a while now.

Felix wanted to wait until he was finished with Hogwarts before changing his name to avoid confusion and confrontation with the Potters but he gave Harry his blessings and congratulations on finally finding his soulmate, the older brother was glad and wished his little brother the best with his schoolwork before hanging up.

"You seem troubled my dear? What is wrong?" Gilgamesh's voice snapped Harry from his thoughts making him look up at him.

"Hm? Oh, just thinking about an important matter," Harry said as they finished their food.

"What kind of matter?" Gilgamesh asked as he reached over and held Harry's hand making the green-eyed male smile.

"Well, I was thinking of changing my first name, you see, I like my name and all but it feels like there is a weight on my shoulders all the time and something is holding me back," Harry said as he leans on the table while the waiter came over and took the plates and cutlery away.

"It was the name the Potters gave you, in a way it is still a connection to them, so a part of you is still chained down by them," Gilgamesh said as he understood what Harry was trying to tell him.

"Yeah that's true, I've talked with Felix about it, he wants to change his name as well but is waiting until he finishes his education, he gave me his blessings so I just need to talk with Sirius and Remus about it," Harry said making Gilgamesh nod.

"We can do that after we eat here, I've been wanting to talk with your father and dad face to face since I was summoned, they seem like a very entertaining pair," Gilgamesh said with a smirk making Harry chuckle.

"That they are," Harry said as a waiter came over and they ordered their deserts.

"By the way, what new name will you choose?" Gilgamesh asked as Harry smiled.

"Amani, Amani Black, I don't know why but I always liked the name Amani growing up," Harry said as Gilgamesh thought the name over.

"Amani, it means desires yet harmony, very fitting for you, hm," Gilgamesh said as the deserts arrived.

After they finished their food Gilgamesh paid for the meal and he was very serious when he said they could deal with Harry's name problem after their meal because Harry found himself back in the Gringotts bank. He got in contact with Sirius and Remus both of them were happy that he found his soulmate and after hearing of Harry's decision they gave their blessings, they also met Gilgamesh while Harry went to deal with his name change with the Goblins.

The king of heroes got on rather well with Sirius and Remus, after Sirius and Remus read Gilgamesh the age-old 'break his heart and we break you' act that all protective fathers do, he had to admire Sirius and his pranking ways as he laughed at some of the tales he heard while Remus just sighed at his husband's antics. The king was about to start a discussion with Remus about the different types of magic travel when his soulmate returned.

Harry or as of right now Amani Black, was full of joy and looked like a huge burden had been lifted from him. Gilgamesh smiled as Amani hugged him tightly, he chuckles before going silent as Amani leans up and kissed him. He held Amani's waist, hm, he could get used to the new name it really suited him.

"You look like you've had too much sugar pup!" Sirius said with a chuckle making them pull part and look over at the two-way mirror.

"Way to ruin the moment Sirius," Remus said face-palming.

"What?" Sirius asked confused looking at his werewolf husband making the soulmates smirk.

"Thank you, father, dad, for everything," Amani said making his parents look back over at them.

"Your welcome, Amani, now, go on and have fun! Love you pup!" Sirius said with two thumbs up as Remus waves before the link cut off.

After paying the Goblins for their help and bidding them a good day the two left the bank and went back into town, they did a bit of window shopping this time since neither was in the mood to buy anything.

"I swear the mobile phone keeps getting smaller and smaller," Amani said looking at the latest models.

"Useful tools none the less, I was thinking of getting one myself to try out," Gilgamesh said while glancing around the shopping district when something caught his eye.

"What is that mongrel doing?" Gilgamesh said making Amani look away from the phones and down the street following Gilgamesh's gaze and saw what he was looking at.

It was Iskandar carrying a big barrel of what could only be wine, his master walked beside him looking unamused yet resigned to what his servant was doing. Gilgamesh huffs but held out his arm to Amani who linked his arm with his kings and they walked over, this instantly caught the master's attention.

"Ah! It's you two," He said his face caught between shock and fear.

Remembering that the other master's and servants thought he was a servant himself, minus Assassin and Kirei who knew who he was, he smiled and played his part.

"Greetings to you both," Amani said with a smile.

"Haha, greetings Archer! And this must be your wife?" Iskandar said with a grin as he looked at Amani.

Waver blushed at bit at how blunt his servant was while Gilgamesh smirks.

"Yes, this is my Queen, tell me, king of conquerors why are you carrying that?" Gilgamesh asked looking at the giant of a king and the wine barrel.

"This? Why I'm going to hold a banquet of kings later this evening! Say, you should both join us," Iskandar said with a grin.

"A banquet of kings? Ha! We shall be there if only to show you who is the superior king," Gilgamesh said a challenging look in his eyes.

"I look forward to it, it will be held at the place Saber and her master are staying at in a forest near Fuyuki," Iskandar said with a nod and smirk as Waver sighs before leaving with Rider.

"I guess we're going to a banquet tonight," Amani said with a chuckle as Gilgamesh smirks looking at Amani.

"Let us go a prepare for it then, first, I need to check on my cubs and you need to check on your egg," Gilgamesh said making Amani nod, they needed to see how their familiar's were doing first.

After a quick spell home Gilgamesh found his lion cubs asleep in the living room, he saw the toys he left them half-chewed to hell and back showing that the Nemean cubs would need much more sturdy toys to play with. He took them to his and Amani's room and let them sleep on a mini-bed he summoned from his gates, while he was doing this Amani had found that his egg was becoming a bit more active but not close to hatching yet according to Dobby it would take a few more weeks.

"Will we need to bring food?" Amani asked as he wandered about the kitchen having an apple as a quick snack.

"I don't think it will be needed, I doubt this will be a big banquet or a grand one," Gilgamesh said he didn't think Rider or Saber would have time to set up a huge banquet in such a short amount of time.

"True, I'd hate to feed such a big guy like Iskandar and judging from Kirei's report Saber can eat for 5 men easily, speaking of Saber," Amani said as he finished his apple and threw it in the bin.

"I still baffled that she's King Arthur, my home countries king was actually a woman dressed as a man! It makes me wonder what other things history got wrong," Amani said with a sigh only to yelp as he found himself picked up by Gilgamesh.

"That is a debate we can have another time, my queen," He said with a grin as his armor replaces his modern-day clothing.

"Your right, we've got other matters to deal with right now," Amani said thinking of the feast and Gail War.

His hums letting his clothing change into that of his royal outfit, he saw Gilgamesh's eyes wander making him chuckle and reach up to tap him on the nose. The king blinks a bit at the sudden tap making Amani giggle, he smiled gently grabbing Gil's chin and made the king look at him.

"Later, my love, banquet first, fun time later," Amani said making Gilgamesh smirk.

"Very well, let us be off then! Time to show those so-called kings who the superior one of us really is," Gilgamesh said.

Amani nods as he raised his hand and with a click of his fingers they both vanished with a small quiet crack, just as they left Dobby appeared in the living room looking around before shrugging at not seeing his masters home.

"Dobby will leave it here then!" Dobby said with a smile as he placed a letter on the living room table.

"Now, Dobby can make that misty skull lady a cup of tea, but how will she drink with that mask on Dobby wonders?" The house-elf said to himself before going into the kitchen.

* * *

Done!

The banquet will happen in the next chapter! Also, for our Dobby fans out there here is out special little elf making an apperance.

In the next chapter, A banquet of kings takes place/

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
